


Throwing Knives Collections

by janahjean



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Loki and his mad knife skillz oneshot collections





	Throwing Knives Collections

Based on the trailer so disregard your preconceive ideas. This is not thor: ragnarok these are a series of Loki flipping knives.

Title: 19. Loki f** flipping his knives  
By: janahjeanb

It was easy.

Too easy.

Loki magicked and flipped his conjured knives all the while ignoring the chaos that surrounds him.

If those fools were here, they would blame him for these chaos too. The mighty Council. He spat and hiss at their arrogance. This war is going to be charge against him. Never mind the fact that he had been a good King these past years under the guise of the Allfather.

But Ragnarok is his.

To judge.

And he found Asgard dead.

So why is he here defending this city of Sunshine?

He found another alien chest to stabbed at.

His laugh was red.   
But then again, isn’t he Loki? And he have finally this. A choice.  
Asgard is his. Ragnarok is his. Maybe he’ll change his mind later. In the mean time, let him have his fun until Thor arrive then he’ll decide for good.

Of course. But of course. Thor was late. He have to decide now whether Asgard is his to destroy. Or protect.

“Brother,” Thor said as he grasp Loki’s neck and give him a soft kiss in the forehead.

Loki sobbed and buried his head on Thor’s chest. “I did it, for you.” He half-sobbed.

The War was over. They won.

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, ___ and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Matls:  
> Starmobile playfive androidm phone  
> Google doc  
> Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70


End file.
